Yelda Makhnyd
left|800px »Auch das schnellste Pferd hat nur vier Beine« I= Makhnyd thumb|right Der schamanistische, recht unscheinbare Stamm der Makhnyd, ist nicht durch seine Größe oder Stärke weithin in der Azimsteppe bekannt. Kein Naadam konnte den Stamm bisher locken, noch pflegen sie dauerhaft an einem Ort zu verweilen. Sie sind Nomaden, überleben durch Jagd und Fischfang und Viehzucht. Dennoch sagt man sich, dass sie starke und erbarmungslose Krieger seien und dass sie ihre Opfer gnadenlos ausweiden und ihr Blut und ihre Organe stehlen würden. Wozu? Unheilvolle Rituale so sagt man sich- die Wahrheit jedoch geht weitaus tiefer. Sie lesen aus dem Opfer ihrer Feinde, die Zukunft. Sie erfragen künftige Jahre und den Ausgang anderer Schlachten. Schicksale und Seuchen. Welche Weideflächen sie aufsuchen sollen und welche Schicksale verbunden gehören. Dies sind sie. Die Makhnyd. »Nicht ewig freut man sich der Ruhe und des Friedens, und doch ist Unglück und Zerstörung nicht das Ende. Wenn das Gras vom Steppenfeuer verbrannt wird, sprießt es im Sommer wieder aufs Neue.« |-| II= Aktuelles 710px Zeiten verstrichen. Der Leib nun wieder flach. Doch folgte kein Kinderlachen in den Lagern der Makhnyd. Sie schaut noch immer hoffnungsvoll in die Ferne, wenngleich auch voller Trauer. |-| III= Aussehen --Name:Yelda Makhnyd-- --Rasse:Au Ra/Xaela-- --Alter:27Jahre-- --Größe: ~155 cm-- --Haar: flachslond-- --Augen: Heterochromie-- 710px Eine stolze, dunkle Xaela. Nicht sehr groß oder drall, aber von einem gesunden, edlen Wuchs. Ihr flachsfarbenes Haar trägt sie in filzigen Locken. Durchzogen mit hellen Bändern und bunt bemalten Perlen, reichen ihr diese über die Schulterblätter hinab, bishin zum Steiß. Ihre Haut ist dunkel wie schwarze Asche. Einzig die hellen Augen stechen heterochrom aus dem fein geschnittenen Antlitz hervor. Eines in zartem Himmelblau- wie ein Gletscher oder ein kalter Bergsee. Das andere in einem hellen, warmen Braun. Fast wie blasses Gold. Beide Augen werden von einem bräunlichen Ring umschlossen, der sich in einem ockerfarbenen, goldenen Tonus umschmeichelnd um die Regenbogenhaut zieht und verflechtet. Stets trägt sie die Augen schwarz ummalt. Die ganze Augenpartie wird von einem hellbraunen, fast gelblich weißen Streifen jeden Tag geduldig übermalt, der die Iriden nochmals zu betonen weiß. Welche Bedeutung diese Bemalung hat, bleibt aber wohl das Geheimnis des Makhnyd Stammes. |-| IV= Beziehungen 710px ☯Seele ❤ Herz ღ Begehr ※Freund ♦Gesehen ㄨLästig ---- F a m i l i e Amar Makhnyd†- Vater, von ihm die Kunst des Sehens geschenkt Ayelet Makhnyd†- Mutter. Kriegerin. der Stamm- Wir sehen und handeln. Knochen und Auge. Herz und Seele. Feuer und Asche. F r e u n d e Gökhan※- Cousin. Beschützer. Speerträger Zulan☯※- oberstes Orakel. Leitstern. Stammeshalt. Weise. Auge Azims. х а м г а а л а г ч - k h a m g a a l a g c h Erdpferdღ♦※(?)- Ein Krieger der Datag mit einem viel zu großen Mundwerk und einem viel zu tolldreisten Lächeln! Einst verband uns etwas, tief in meinem Leib verschachtelt, doch verlor ich die Kostbarkeit und damit deine schützende Hand über mich. Ich sollte nicht auf deine Rückkehr warten. Noch darauf hoffen... гэхдээ би хүлээж байна. G e s e h e n Windpferd♦ㄨ- Sie ahnt nicht was es ist, was zwischen den Pferden für eine Stimmung regiert. Von allen kann sie ihn am wenigsten durchschauen. Das ärgert sie. Alles! Feuerpferd♦- Ebenfalls Krieger und voller Geheimnisse. Seine Blicke könnten Strohhütten in Brand setzen. Wasserpferd♦- Der einzige der Pferde, der ihr freundlich gesinnt scheint. Dafür ist er umso schneller im Leineziehen. Aber das Perlenband hat er behalten! Kojin♦- Der erste Kojin, den sie je erblickt hat. Seltsammer Geselle mit einem furchtbaren Plapperschnabel! Fremde♦- Die erste Frau, die sie bei den Pferden antraf. Ob sie zu einem von ihnen gehören mochte. Wohl zum Erdpferd, so vertraut wie sie waren... H a s s Noch hat es sich niemand verdient von ihr gehasst zu werden. E r i n n e r u n g 710px Alle die kamen und gingen. Ewig wird sie eurer gedenken. |-| V= Gallerie yelda2.jpg ffxiv_12102018_141438.jpg ffxiv_21092018_234223.jpg ffxiv_27092018_122429.jpg |-| OOC= OoC Kontakt -Bei Interesse einfach anwispern! -bei Interesse an einer Comission, gilt das Selbe, hier ein paar Bildbeispiele: https://www.deviantart.com/xxsivxx/gallery/ -der Stamm der Makhnyd ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen. Wer sich einen Makhnyd Xaela erstellen will, melde sich bitte zunächst bei mir. Ingame unter Yelda Makhnyd anzutreffen :) -verwendeter Schriftfont Jellyka jellyfish -Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. -Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Au Ra